Turrets
All the towers from SAS Zombie Assault TD. Please note gun stats in-game are NOT accurate and are assorted between Poor and Insane. All guns are divided up into 5 classes. Machine gun turrets, Explosive turrets, Special turrets, Machine gunner SAS and Sniper SAS. Vickers turrets Good defense against zombies with excellent fire rate and average damage with standard range. Price and upgrades are cheap and are effective with any zombie except devastators and the boss. The bad thing is the pierce and can be a problem with a large number of zombies. Advantages: Excels in fire rate. Disadvantages: Doesn't deal high damage. 'Automated Vickers' Damage: Low Fire rate: Slow Size: 2x2 Range: 3 squares Effect: Piercing Price: $150 Good defense against zombies with cheap price with standard fire rate but low damage. It's good for swarmers and sprinters in short numbers but terrible for facing stronger zombies. 'Vickers MK2' Damage: Decent (a bit better than previous) Fire rate: Low Size: 2x2 Range: 6.9 squares Effect: Piercing Price: $300 A cheap upgrade of Automated Vickers with more range and a bit more damage but with the same fire rate. 'Intelligent Robotics Auto Turret' Damage: Medium Fire rate: Medium Size: 2x2 Range: 4 squares Effect: Piercing Price: $600 A turret with 2 MGs with better fire rate, damage and range against small zombies. It still has trouble with anything stronger then a shade Area Denial Weapon System Damage Medium Fire Rate High Range: 4.5squares Effect: Piercing Price: $1500 The ADWS contains awesome fire rate and damage against basic zombies and shadows, and maybe butchers and mamushkas. 'Zeus Exclusion Zone 4x ' Damage: Medium (each MG) Fire rate: High Size: 2x2 Range: 5 squares Effect: Piercing Price: $3500 The ZEZ has 4 miniguns to kill each zombie, a limited crowd control, and can easily deal with small zombie swarms, shadows, and small groups (2-3) of butchers. It will need assistance with devastators and the boss, though. If placed to target last, it spreads fire evenly and is a perfect crowd thinner. 'Thundercat Gigashot' Damage: High Fire rate: Insane Size: 2x2 Range: 6 squares Effect: Piercing Price: 500 SAS Dollars to unlock and $25000 A huge devastating MG turret with fire rate of 1 million shots per minute! It is a monster turret and a very good weapon. Excellent against everything, but it can still be overwhelmed. Two or three placed behind Jersey Barriers can kill a Boss Zombie. The bad thing is the SAS Dollar price of $500 to unlock. 'Secondary upgrades' Secondary upgrades give your MG turrets more range, damage, defense and self-repairing. Advanced Optics: '''Increases range. Costs $150 '''Heavy Barrel: '''Boosts damage and range. Costs $200 '''Armour: '''Doubles defense. Costs $500 '''Self-repair: '''Slowly repairs itself. Costs $1500 MGL Turrets Grenade turrets are special on high damage and explosion splash piercing. Initial price is okay but its upgrades can be expensive. '''Advantages: Huge damage to many zombies. Disadvantages: Slow fire rate and expensive upgrades. 'Milkor MGL-140' Damage: Medium Fire rate: Very slow Size: 2x2 Range: 2 squares Effect: Explosion Price: $350 A good basic grenade launcher to kill small zombies but it has a bad fire rate. 'MGL-32 MK14' Damage: Medium Fire rate: Very slow Size: 2x2 Range: 2.5 squares Effect: Explosion Price: $450 A upgrade that gives more range and damage against zombies but still with bad fire rate. 'Jupiter 60mm Rocket Array' Damage: High Fire rate: Very slow Size: 2x2 Range: 3 squares Effect: Explosion Price: $850 This gun has better damage than previous upgrade with high speed but has a bad fire rate. 'Bushman MK44 Turret' Damage: High Fire rate: Medium Size: 2x2 Range: 3.5 squares Effect: Explosion Price: $2500 A good grenade launcher to kill small zombies that has a medium fire rate. Sadly, it loses its fire rate with the next upgrade. 'Hellstorm Anti-tank Sentry' Damage: Very high Fire rate: Very Slow Size: 2x2 Range: 5 squares Effect: Explosion Price: $5000 Excellent turret for larger numbers of zombies. It has a nice range and a slow rate of fire. 'Hand of Ra' Damage: Insane. Fire rate: Continuous. Size: 2x2 Range: Unknown. Effect: Piercing. Price: 400 SAS Dollars to unlock and $31000 Unknown stats but has monster damage and continuous fire rate. It also greatly increases the range of the turret. It's the most expensive turret of SAS TD. 'Secondary upgrades' Secondary upgrades give your explosive turrets more range, damage, defense and self-repairing. Smart target: '''Increases range. Costs $200 '''Burst ordnance: '''Boosts damage and splash damage radius. Costs $300 '''Armour: '''Increases defense. Costs $750 '''Self-repair: '''Slowly repairs itself. Costs $1500 Special Turrets Special turrets has different effects for each primary upgrade. Each upgrade can be for attack or defense, think careful and make the best turret for your strategy. '''Advantages: Excellent according to defensive or offensive. Disadvantages: Low range and the initial cost is expensive. 'Special Turrets' Damage: Super High Fire rate: Very Fast Size: 2x2 Range: 2 squares Effect: Shocks up to 6-7 zombies on unlimited range Price: $600 The special tower makes a ray with high damage that decreases as it continues for up to 5-7 zombies. The disadvantage is the fire rate. 'Sunderland double-shock' Damage: Super High Fire rate: Very Fast Size: 2x2 Range: 2.3 squares Effect: Shocks up to 6-7 zombies on unlimited range Price: $500 This upgrade adds an extra thunder shot and has a bit better range. 'Zero-K Cryo rocket system' Damage: Very High Fire rate: Very Fast Size: 2x2 Range: 2.6 squares Effect: Explosive; Freezes the enemy for short time. Price: $800 The Zero-K CRS freezes small zombies and slows larger zombies (except shadows) for a short time with splash. But it deals little damage although it's a very good defensive turret. 'HSD Acid Cannon' Damage: High Fire rate: Medium Size: 2x2 Range: 3 squares Effect: Splattering; Damages the enemy slowly for short time. Price: $1200 The HSD launches acid with splash making damage slowly for around 5 seconds. But isn't very effective against larger zombies. 'Ronson MK6 Flame turret' Damage: High Fire rate: Unlimited Size: 2x2 Range: 3.3 squares Effect: Burns the enemy. Price: $3250 The flame turret is the most effective for every zombie burning 'em in seconds but it has a short range. It can destroy larger zombies easily. Against devastators and the boss it will take a while, but with barricades, it won't be a problem. '"Liquid Clean" Tungsten Cannon' Damage: High Fire rate: Medium Size: 2x2 Range: 4 squares Effect: Explosive; Burns the enemy; Leaves molten tungsten on the ground. Price: 400 SAS dollars to unlock and $25000 A offensive premium turret launching blob of molten tungsten which leaves a puddle burning the zombies for a while. Despite the price, it's an excellent turret as offensive/defensive. 'Secondary upgrades' Secondary upgrades give your special turrets more range, damage, defense and self-repairing. Acoustic Imaging: '''Increases range. Costs $200 '''Passive infrared: '''Increases range. Costs $300 '''Overdrive: '''Increases fire rating. Costs $750 '''Self-repair: '''Slowly repairs itself. Costs $1500 MG SAS MG SAS is special using automatic weapons to every zombie and large range. But as we know i'ts a human, it's the first victim of every zombie. '''Advantages: Good range, fire rate, cheap upgrades and small size. Disadvantages: Victim of zombies and not the best on damage. MP5 Damage: Low Fire rate: Medium Size: 1x1 Range: 3.5 squares Effect: None Price: $200 Basic gun against small zombies but you want something better quick. 'MP5/10' Damage: Low Fire rate: Medium Size: 1x1 Range: 4 squares Effect: None Price: $300 A upgraded MP5 giving more damage and range. 'SCAR-H' Damage: Medium Fire rate: Slow Size: 1x1 Range: 4.5 squares Effect: None Price: $750 A assault rifle having slow fire rate but with good damage and distance making it a sort of sniper rifle. 'M60' Damage: Medium Fire rate: Medium Size: 1x1 Range: 5 squares Effect: None Price: $1500 A light machine gun with medium fire-rate, decent damage, and excellent range. 'M2 Browning' Damage: High Fire rate: High Size: 1x1 Range: 5.5 squares Effect: None Price: $3000 Excellent heavy duty machine gun for any larger zombie. A group of them is even better. 'M41A Grendel' Damage: Very High Fire rate: High Size: 1x1 Range: 6 squares Effect: None Price: 300 SAS Dollars to unlock and $14000 An excellent assault rifle for space marines to kill these creatures of doom. Able to kill a devastator with a bit of assistance. 'Secondary upgrades' Secondary upgrades give your SAS more range, damage, defense and health-recovering. Stopping power: '''Increases damage. Costs $250 '''Steady aim: '''Increases range. Costs $250 '''Juggernaut: '''Makes deadly and green uniform. Costs $500 '''Stimpack: '''Slowly recover health himself. Costs $1500 Sniper SAS Sniper SAS is good for long distance attack and high damage killing more zombies in one shot. Also is a victim of zombies but if he's placed on the green squares he's safe. '''Advantages: High range, high damage. Disadvantages: Victim of zombies, slow fire rate. 'M24' Damage: Medium Fire rate: Slow Size: 1x1 Range: 5.5 squares Effect: None Price: $500 Basic sniper rifle armed with a piercing shot (2 zombies). Also has large range and decent damage. 'M24A2' Damage: Medium Fire rate: Slow Size: 1x1 Range: 6 squares Effect: None Price: $600 Upgraded sniper rifle giving more damage and range. 'L96A1' Damage: High Fire rate: Medium Size: 1x1 Range: 6.5 squares Effect: None Price: $600 Excellent sniper rifle with good damage and beast distance to liquidate zombies. 'L121A1' Damage: High Fire rate: Medium Size: 1x1 Range: 7 squares Effect: None Price: $1200 A upgraded sniper rifle that gives more damage and range. 'RT-20' Damage: Very high Fire rate: Medium Size: 1x1 Range: 7.5 squares Effect: None Price: $2000 Amazing sniper rifle with very good damage, range and piercing. But not as good as the Hellstorm explosive turret. 'M.A.D Systems One-Point-Oh' Damage: Super High Fire rate: High Size: 1x1 Range: Maybe 8-9 squares Effect: None Price: $5000 Stats not checked yet. But it's the best sniper rifle with monster damage, distance, and even piercing! Price is kind of expensive but it's an incredible gun. 'Secondary upgrades' Secondary upgrades makes your SAS more range, damage, defense and health-recovering. '''Free float barrel: '''Increases damage and range. Costs $200 '''Rapid reload: '''Increases fire rating. Costs $250 '''Hard case: '''Adds more pierce to shots. Costs $500 '''Stimpack: '''Slowly recover health overtime. Costs $1500